The present invention relates to a carrying and positioning robot in which any object regardless of its size can be carried and can be positioned in a predetermined position.
Generally, in a robot having a plurality of suction pads connected to a suction device, the suction pads are opened to the air, a base is directly connected to an arm of the robot, and supporting bars are connected to the base and the suction pads are attached to the supporting bars.
In such a robot, when the suction device is started, all of the suction pads suck the air. Therefore, if all of tile suction pads are not touching the object to be carried, the suction pads which are not touching the object suck the air. As a result the sucking power in the suction pads which are touching the object are weakened and the object may fall.
Also, because the base having the suction pads is connected to the arm of the robot directly, if the base of the robot is not correctly moved to a predetermined position, the object is not carried to the predetermined position correctly.